User talk:TDIwriter
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have TDIwriter's nuzlocke Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hi, Brandon, I was wondering if yould be intrested in adding a link to my nuzlocke into the wiki nav, just to get flow. If you were wondering I already added your wiki... http://kenzensnuzlocke.wikia.com/wiki/Kenzen_Nuzlocke_Wiki --'Kenzen11 - Blog - Talk' 19:11, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Since the whole screen stayed black for about a minute, I figured it wasn't going to do anything, so I cancelled out of it. So I don't click anything, just type 'Z'? JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 23:33, November 3, 2011 (UTC) It turns out it was directing itself to the Adobe program. Once I redirected it to the vba file, it loaded! Now that it's up and running I'm a little nervous about starting it tonight. :P I've had a busy day - I accomplished loading it and getting it to run today. XD JK Also, Gid will be home soon. But I have to at least get started! :) Thanks!! Couldn't have done it without Kenzen & you! :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 00:29, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Without that 'Z' I would've been stuck looking at a short vid. :P I've gone through all the intro stuff, but Gid needs our only useful compy, now. Thank you! <3 JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 01:27, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Oooh! An artistic Goblet of Fire? badge. :) Just wanted to let you know that thanks to you and Kenzen, I see the attraction of this game, and am somewhat addicted. Sadly, I saved over my only (F1) saved game when I tried to Load it, and now will have to download it from the site again. I got up to the bug infested maze, but my (1 evolutioned) Char(mander?), Brandon :D, was my anchor for the team! In future I'll save F1 - F5, and leave the rest for Gid, if he ever wants to play. Btw, even tho' he hasn't commented, Gideon is reading this nuzlocke story, too. He's behind, but he's enjoyiing it. Could you enter his name into the randomizer, too, please? He'd really get a kick out of being named something here, especially if it's a total surprise to him. Since he isn't "following" this site, chances are he'd be very surprised if his name suddenly appeared on a Pokemon. :D Thanks! JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 14:45, November 6, 2011 (UTC) That would be awesome! Thank you for any help, and thanks for adding Gid's name. I also love the titles you're putting on the chapters! I recognize some of them, but not others. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 15:18, November 6, 2011 (UTC) This is very helpful! I'll try it as soon as I can, and tell you how well it worked! Yay!! Btw again, I didn't say it well before, but my Char had evolved once and was my go-to guy in bug-land. My Brandon was keeping all my other bros and sis's from fainting. I mostly didn't let anyone get below 10pts before I traded them out, so they stayed healthy. Big thanks for the screenshots! I'm a very visual learner. :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 00:47, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Yay!! :DDD *jumps up and down like Katie & Sadie squeeing with joy about Gideon!* JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 01:55, November 7, 2011 (UTC) It worked!!! :D My game is not lost, and now I (hopefully!) will never save instead of load my game ever again! *gigantic hug with a Katie & Sadie "sqeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" of joy, and tears of happiness rolling down my face! :D* XDXD * Now imagines Brandon looking at her with o-O eyes* XDXDXD You are the master of this domain. Thanks! JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 15:45, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, I retrieved a saved game, but it was from when I was just leaving Pallet Town for the first time. ;( Brandon is only level 8 and is my only Pokemon so far. A-catching I will go, a-catching I will go ... :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 16:54, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks to your save strategy help, I'm saving in three separate places every time, and there's no way I'm going to save instead of load anyhow, cos I'm using the mouse. Previously I had used the mouse occasionally, and that's actually how I still had a saved game, but would normally just do F1 or F1. That's how I got into trouble - I used the wrong one that morning. I'm actually doing better this time I think, because now I'm picking up Pokemon from the Indigo Plateau trail near Viridian City, instead of just the Viridian Forest. Caterpie, Weedle, Rat & Pidge and maybe Spearow were the only types there. I now have a Mankey to go with my Pidge, Rattata and Charmander(?) - original evolution. So I have a Fighter, Normal, Fire and Air. Kenzen tells me that Brand is my first gym opponant, and I should be about level 16. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 20:16, November 7, 2011 (UTC) My Mankey learned Low Kick and my Charmander knows Metal Claw. I now have a Metapod, too. Haven't actually seen a weedle this time around. They seem better able to fight compared to caterpie. Char is only level 12, I think, so I still have a ways to train. How do you speed up the training? That can get really boring. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 15:43, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much! :D You make learning fun! Kenzen, too! Thanks for taking the time. *big hug and a cyber cookie!* Mankey knew low kick and learned karate chop from the dumb trainer blocking you from getting to Brand. I remembered how good mankey was against the rock/earth types, and he took out Brand's geodude and a rock dragon/worm by himself. Are the gym opponents the same every game? Mankey's the only type who is able to learn rockpile(?), where you throw boulders at your foes. Should I unlearn kick or chop, or wait for another who can learn it? Oh, and Kenzen the Mankey was only level 12 when we faced Brand. I tried Brandon the Charmander on the dumb kid, and the fire and metal claw didn't do much damage. Makes sense. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 05:07, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying 500% throttle for now. I'll probably crank it up to 1000% soon. Thank you! :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 15:33, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Screen skip 9 doesn't do much good in preventing the chipmunk music, but it helps. I just got Mom's present. :P Running shoes. *I've already left home, Mom, but if you want me to run away faster, well, my throttle away from you will soon be 1000% AND I'll be wearing these nice, new, unbroken in running shoes.* *blows raspberry towards Pallet Town* *worries about how healthy her feet will be by the next town* XD JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 16:41, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I love 1000% throttle! :) My Metapod is now a Butterfree and learned Confusion. :D Onward! JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 18:06, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I meant Rock Tomb. :) Confusion works well, and so does hyper fang. I've got a Spearow named Gideon that now knows Fury Attack, too. The only problem I see with Rock Tomb is that you only have 10 PP; Low Kick has 20 PP. Only use it when you have to? School is good! :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 20:17, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Great insight! College or a job? Or both? :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 21:05, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Nice! Any particular part of New York? JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 21:17, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Sounds beautiful. :) Change of weather, tho'. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 21:26, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Fan (Butterfree) just learned poisonpowder! Can't wait to try it. :P JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 21:28, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you already know the area. :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 21:47, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I've thought of you as a friend ever since we got on so well in chat. I think we're fairly similar in personality, too. :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 21:52, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Fan can now learn sleep powder, which is a grass move, but already knows stun spore. Sleep's PP is 15 and Stun's is 30, so should I exchange them? Fan knows Tackle, Stun spore, Poisonpowder and Confusion, which as you know, are normal, grass, poison, and psychic. Also, if I don't learn the new move is it lost forever? JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 01:30, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I went ahead and learned sleep powder since the paralyzed opponents could still 'doubleslap' me under spore powder. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 01:48, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) Lots of neat stuff to find out about near the end of the game. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 02:35, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering, do those personalities actually affect gameplay? Maybe shy faints sooner than usual and bold faints closer to 0 hit points? JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 15:29, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Wow! The creators put a lot of variation into the game. Thanks. :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 15:56, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Blog Q & A comment up. :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 16:25, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, brutha. I was about to post some questions for TU (Team Unstoppable), but the Q&A blog has comments disabled. That happens randomly, sometimes, but can be easily remedied. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 16:56, November 11, 2011 (UTC) You edit the blog. In the top right corner, I believe, it has a box labeled 'Commenting' or 'Allow Commenting' next to 'Minor Edit'. Just check that and 'Publish'. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 17:12, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Sprink! I thought I was doing something wrong, so just kept trying stuff until I got the new page. :P JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 17:19, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I've been trying to save, and following the advice on Lil's talkpage, and each time I open the ROM, the save file goes away. Is there a surefire way to load if I open the ROM directly, without VBA first? Hey, can you put a link to my wiki (Trey's Nuzlocke Wiki) on the main page of this one, like you did Kenzen's? I'd like some advertisement. EnTrey 01:41, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that was me logged out, by the way.- The Anonymous User 01:42, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I did exactly what it said on Lil's page, and it did not work.- The Anonymous User 01:49, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I saved a game onto my Documents now, using VBA's save option. I was going under File, Save Game, and the time slot, as opposed to File, Save. Here's hoping this works.- The Anonymous User 01:54, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Trey's Nuzlocke Wiki Just figured out how to make a link to another website! EnTrey 02:00, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I was using VBA's "Save Game" option, with time slots, as opposed to saving directly to my computer, which may work.- The Anonymous User 02:05, November 21, 2011 (UTC)